Grish Me!
by Team Socket
Summary: Just like Katreon's story. What certain TV shows would sound like if the Japanese wrote them...
1. Glory vs Spike

A/N: This is, basically, a complete copy of Katreon's "All Your Engrish Are Belong To Us" thing, except not with songs. This is with quotes. So far, just Buffy quotes. Send in whatever you want, I'll grish it for ya!  
  
Grishing: A term I made up, which referrers to the process of putting a English sentence through a translater, making it into Japanese, and then making English again. Things get really messed up. See for youself.  
  
This is a scene from Intervention, season 5 Buffy. Glory is interrogating Spike.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Glory: (Is the spike water is given), trying the fact that that good?, you now you speak, you may, you think? it is good. ' Cause I am tired in these games! (It is broken and the glass of that surface of the eye) I time, me need the beverage which is needed. You are the needy small bloodsucker very, are not very charm! So, start speak.  
  
Spike: Obtaining to obtain, good. Key. There is a thing here. Some that is that name is that person of the tv?  
  
Glory: Television?  
  
spike: The show? price show? it presumes those somewhere some raw materials require?  
  
the Murk: Is price the right?  
  
the Jinx: Hob Barker.  
  
Murk: We the softness of the hob Barker, come accompanying the body which is struck in you.  
  
Glory: That is not your scabby morons of the hob Barker! The key is new to this world, the hob Barker the rubbish is old. The vampire has met to me.  
  
Spike: (Laughing) it can obtain. But that was the pleasure. And the presumption some female dog? the I am not the jack to you. You have not done the fact that never your sodding key is obtained. ' Cause you forced and caused and the were not but, in our worlds, it is foolish.  
  
Glory: I am God.  
  
Spike: God of the perms of the house where something is bad?  
  
glory: Tighten! I tightened in you, it orders!  
  
Spike: Obtaining you obtained, were good, but regrettable it did not have the thought me exactly God being that kind of prancing light/write class player. Those which are taken in EX God of the methodological victim of the cheap whorish the place like you the slayer your skanky acquire the sign which does the fact that you kick to the donkey which is inclined to my word, with anything.  
  
(She hits to him, therefore he flies eagerly from the apartment)  
  
the spike: (To him himself) good plan namely spike!  
  
Glory: Accompany him (to the Minions and) return!  
  
A/N: You can find the original at http://vrya.cstone.net/buffy_action- clip_clipid-1998.htm 


	2. Troika Edition

CONNERY vs. MOORE vs. DALTON http://vrya.cstone.net/buffy_action-clip_clipid-3346.htm  
  
JONATHAN: Have we gone somewhere?  
  
the WREN of war: Final to danger. 1 place of the Buffy of danger.  
  
And REW: We are the extreme bad guy like dr no, seem the way... now really.  
  
WREN of war: When unity is the nery of the Con, it can obtain, the movie is suitable.  
  
JONATHAN: You remember the Connery or, someone scorns (sufficiently)? I was the Roger Moore, it means smoothly.  
  
WREN of war: You are abnormal. You are short, abnormal.  
  
And REW: I like the timothy dalton! (As for wren of war and top of rew head.) The ay it hits!  
  
WREN of war: Isn't pulling, improved in me?  
  
"I DON'T WANNA KILL BUFFY." http://vrya.cstone.net/buffy_action-clip_clipid-3316.htm  
  
JONATHAN: Are we she who the gonna is really killed? that is very sad.  
  
WARREN: Do to tighten, to slurp, cry and the athan do.  
  
ANDREW: But... the I, I do not want the Buffy the murder.  
  
JONATHAN: Obtaining you obtained, she rescued the bundle my life of the time! Plus, she is hot.  
  
WARREN: That is she or we. I must do our that, it means. ANDREW: We speak concerning murder. WARREN: No, we having lived and being restricted, with it meaning that this is the house of my mother, you think of that I say concerning me you speak, it goes.  
  
ANDREW: But as for moral problem and confusion as for us it is possible as another, to enter into the trouble for murdering.  
  
WARREN: Duh! You have known, I, authority and as for the end which was inspected lowered the eyebrow excessively with the bank robbery. Genius!  
  
JONATHAN: We can kill the Buffy, whether or not I do not know. She obtains extreme strength.  
  
ANDREW: And, you have known, killing the people, as for this we first got together at the place why is not.  
  
JONATHAN: Obtaining obtaining. As for us clear one extremeness declaration of cool delegation teamed. Do to remember?  
  
(into past the flash cut) the WARREN: So... you to rise and to take over the team Sunnydale of the wanna of the person?  
  
the ANDREW/JONATHAN: () Acceptance of unison. (Into presently the backfire)  
  
the WARREN: I have remembered naturally. That was last month.  
  
JONATHAN: Then you have known we possessing delegation! In order the Shrink it emits...  
  
("" to do the list,: Do to control the weather, do to miniaturize the castle stronghold Knox, the Fake I.D.s, the Shrink light ray, call the thing of the girl, the girl and the gorilla with spell)  
  
the JONATHAN: The gorilla was trained. Executable prototype jetpacks... and chick namely chick namely chick. I am the behavior where I who have known sign for the sake of.  
  
ANDREW: In remainder me. Perhaps the Ixnay the urder.  
  
WARREN: (You were disappointed) poll.  
  
JONATHAN: Acceptance. The Buffy is not killed for the sake of, is someone? (raise in salary of the JONATHAN and the Andrew surrenders the hand, with the Warren)  
  
the WARREN: It agrees.  
  
JONATHAN: So, what we the gonna do concerning this person of the Mm'Fashnik, is?  
  
the WARREN: At the time of ampere this waiting of saw. Acceptance, I obtained thought.  
  
WARREN: (Whisper to the ogre) slayer's name, there is an address, and a telephone number here. Do you kill wanna her? so make that.  
  
JONATHAN: (The awed are) How'd you can point to that to him?  
  
the ANDREW: What where are you, as for a certain kind... the Jedi?  
  
the WARREN: Power occasionally makes can possess great power (accidentally) weak.  
  
"CRIME IS OUR WORMHOLE"/"DUDE, DON'T BE A GEEK" http://vrya.cstone.net/buffy_action-clip_clipid-3321.htm  
  
WARREN: The large quantity I think of that it has because we feel approximately well. We obtained the money. We obtained the lair. And the edge where our one is loose worry... was taken the slayer. (the test flame thrower) by the flame thrower.  
  
ANDREW: Function of periscope. That is visible like the tulip which your mother removes for the second time.  
  
JONATHAN: It calculates behavior? it is arranged sufficiently.  
  
ANDREW: As for me it is not possible still to believe that. We did that! As for us it is possible to do with anything. As for us it is possible during our wanna one evenings to occur.  
  
WARREN: The whoa namely the whoa of the Whoa us, with the Andrew does not become completely insanity.  
  
ANDREW: I said simply.  
  
JONATHAN: We the gonna do what concerning the Buffy, is? you have known directly or afterwards, the slayer's gotta comes the after us.  
  
ANDREW: She is accompanied, do.  
  
WARREN: We, the uh, our her the hypnotize was possible, it was possible.  
  
ANDREW: Us rejoicing her, the characteristic bunny make.  
  
JONATHAN: I have put that on the list!  
  
ANDREW: As for this there is a life or what?  
  
the WARREN: Millimeter.  
  
ANDREW: I mean, as for us with us... we wanted here, it becomes... raw materials everything profit and  
  
the WARREN: Profit do that?  
  
the ANDREW: Exactamundo.  
  
JONATHAN: That is the true my friend. Like methodological interstellar traveling which I see... being life. Being the place where certain people simply struggle and hardship and are hard in the hypersleep, have gone after the year of hard work, it promotes...... it travels with the auxiliary light/write entering in order to obtain. As for us, on one hand... as for the  
  
ANDREW: The ventilation with the space time continuation of the Wormhole?  
  
the JONATHAN: The Gentlemen... crime is our wormhole.  
  
ANDREW: But if width of the wormhole cavity integer of wave length... has everyone known one part of that wave length...? collapse subsystem of activity of the particle of syndrome.  
  
WARREN: Dude. Geek there will continue to be.  
  
"THE SLAYER ALWAYS HAS PLAN." http://vrya.cstone.net/buffy_action-clip_clipid-3329.htm  
  
JONATHAN: Those which she has done always you know the killer. It is sharp. Decisive. Always plan (are louder) we crime of the valley where her always one step which is preceded to us who never become the gonna is bright are not main.  
  
WARREN: It is good, whether, that is, we being she, these tests why are thrown, it is possible most to shake her on our which 1 Tsugas, you look at the weakness which perhaps is found as for her preparation does or 2 (in regard to the van).  
  
JONATHAN: It is sweet. Move me with that.  
  
WARREN: At the time of ampere. We the camera of supervision of the high resolution 9 you obtain, extremeness wide angle being hooked namely filter the infrared ray namely... the audible cycle matrix and the automobile iris of six types which you inspect, through the double disc DVS system...  
  
the JONATHAN: Obtaining obtain, can obtain, be good, exactly to me call. Without she where we become aware in us do you everything of these raw materials verify that you can look at the Buffy?  
  
the WARREN: Absolutely. I her have never known W what, whether the hell that is, it does not mean (the Andrew look at that the air brush is used on the star of death of the side of the van)?  
  
the ANDREW: Star namely person of death! It is cunning, the right?  
  
the JONATHAN: Port & on thermal exhaust * principal port namely insensible sense nut.  
  
ANDREW: In regard to the reference material, I have used the design where empire from the return of the Jedi was corrected.  
  
JONATHAN: That is the design where the damage is done!  
  
WARREN: Person! Us without the killer and the stand being to have done, as for acceptance, that it is possible to hit to our 3 in the substance of thing and the liquid, (the yelling it is) the causing which because of us is good thought it is because notes which are not are not pulled to our ourselves!  
  
ANDREW: When we want you, I may paint that.  
  
WARREN: Obtaining obtain, be good, do that! Tomorrow this time, it meaning that the game starts. And those which hit to her... have not known the killer under any condition.  
  
  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
A/N: Okay, there's the Troika edition #1, all grished for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy! 


End file.
